Brown Eyed Girl
by ohpleaselouise
Summary: Jessica grew up with the Marauder's. She knew them inside out, atleast she thought. She grew a crush on one familar boy, and quickly fell in love. Her last year at Hogwarts would be a difficult one as well. She has to over come many hardships.
1. Summer and Memories

The sun shone so bright, I would have been blinded if it weren't for my sunglasses. A mix of baby oil and sweat was all I could smell. I sipped on my pink curly straw, drinking a glass of my famous homemade lemmonaide, reading a book I had picked up the day before at a muggle book store in london.I laughed as I read further and further along the book, sighing I looked up and got out of my lawn chair. Looking over the balcony of my third floor bedroom I lifted my sunglasses and glanced down each side of the road, knowing full well I wouldn't see anyone.

Wearing a bikini bathing suit top and a pair of shorts and working on my tan, wasn't as fun without my best friends, Sunny,Emily, Rach, Amy, De and Lily there with me. Even the Maurderers wouldn't be so bad, yes even the creep one. It was a lonely summer for me, I did hang out with some of my friends, but I still missed those girls and even those guys. I began to think about it as a peaceful and calming wind blowed gently threw my straight brunette hair. The last time I had seen anyone of them was back four weeks ago.

_.Flash Back._

There I was about to settle in to another 12 hour marathon of sleep, when I heard a gentle, _Tap Tap_ at the patio door. Rolling my eyes, I spoke. "Enter"

The man, the legend. Enter Sirius Black. He was what females at our school would call, A God. He truly was very handsome, very charming,and he had this smile, that he would use, to make every girl in the room fall at his feet, but I knew better. He was afterall one of my very best friends. Allong with of course Sunny,Emily,Rach, Amy, De, and Lily and the rest of the Maurderes. I sighed as I sat up in my bed so that he could take a seat at the edge.

" I should have known it was you Padfoot." He smirked."Jessica Baynes. What are you doing sleeping at this time of night?" I looked at the clock on my bedside table. The red light of the letters outlining my skin, empahsizing the blemishes I had tried to cover up with some makeup. The time screamed out at me.

I grinned and turned back towards the male at the edge of my bed. "Well us normal people call it very late, so then we have to sleep" He smiled his famous Jessica smile. The smile he only used for me. Seriously, If you ever watched him during the days, and me and Lily have, and he talks to any other female member of the human race you will see him using tons of charming and inviting, grins, smirks, smiles, emotion, and funny nervous twit on his stupid face. You will never see this smile unless it is directed at me.

Before I knew what was going on he had pulled me into and enormous hug and was laughing at me. He held me tight, so tight I could hardly breathe. " Jess I just wanted to tell you goodbye, Im gunna stay at the Potters for the rest of the summer. I wanted to tell you so you didn't go to my house and get scared but my evil hag of a mum." Don't laugh it had happened.

I laughed and let go of him, he got up and so did I walking him back towards the balcony door. I grabbed him into a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. It was amazing, growing up with him and James, that I had become so feminine. " Bye Siruis. Don't forget to write." And with that he let go of me and walked out the door, disappearing into the darkness.

_. End Flash Back._

Now I stood, leaning over the balcony, lonely and abanded. I sighed as I walked over towards my lawn chair. Thats when I heard it. A gentle _Tap Tap_ at my bedroom door. I swung my head around, to see who would wake me from my lonelyness.


	2. The Famous Return

**What Happened Last Time -  
Now I stood, leaning over the balcony, lonely and abanded. I sighed as I walked over towards my lawn chair. Thats when I heard it. A gentle _Tap Tap_ at my bedroom door. I swung my head around, to see who would wake me from my lonelyness. **

Walking towards the entrance to my bedroom I smiled. "Enter". Silence. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. The world kept moving and yet nothing came threw that door. I sighed and came to the conclusion that it was just my imagination, longing for something to come threw that door. I looked at the clock and then back outside towards the shining sun. I walked back out towards my summer sanctuary and settled down into my throne, hoping to get some more hours of sun before getting ready for a date with a friend.

A couple hours later and a few more chapters into my book, and what seemed like 300 more glasses of lemonaide, I left the suns rays and went to get ready.I looked into my closet and smiled, I had the perfect outfit. A pair of jeans, that hugged my slim figure, a t-shirt that said _The Beatles_, in silver lettering, and a black hoodie sweater with a zipper up front.I smiled and took out the clothes and layed them on my bed. I went into the bathroom on the second floor and had a shower, afterwards, I went back into my room and got dressed. Between intervals of blowdrying my hair Im not 17 yet I heard a couple of feet shuffle into the door. I just figured it was my dad and the stepmonster ok she isn't that bad. Not really caring that they had returned I went back to blow drying my hair. After a couple of seconds I stopped blowdrying and listened. The feet could be heard walking up the first floor stairs. Ok. Normal. Bedrooms on that floor. Know they went up second flight. Still normal. Bedrooms and Bathrooms and Office on that floor. Now up the third floor.

Insert irritated groan. Insert fustrated noise. Insert random growling, because thats cool. They where coming up here, why? I dunno. You tell me. Before I knew it there was a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, still holding the blowdryer, my hair still damp and in a weird position over my face and on my head. I went back to blowdrying my hair, watching in the mirror as James, Remus, and Sirius walked threw the door. I almost died, after four weeks they had returned, they weren't dead afterall. Turning off the blow dryer and setting it down, very slowly, I turned around and ran and tackled Siruis, as hard as I could and he still didn't move an inch. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed and hugged him as hard as I could, letting go I grabbed Remus and James. After letting them go I punched Siruis as hard as I could, only on the shoulder because he was huge.

"Ow... What the eff was that for?" He asked looking at me a cunfused look on his face."I think she's mad Padfoot," James snickered as he walked over towards my nicely made bed and layed down on it casually, folding his arms behing his head for support.Remus just smiled and began to walk around my room, stoping ever so often to look at a picture or a poster, laughing slightly at a picture of me with Lily whos read hair stood out,Sunny with her beautiful curly blonde hair being swept in the sun,Emily her lushious brown hair up in a perfectly manicured messy bun,Rach her blonde hair that we call a mo, being swept away by the winde, a look of shock on her face, Amy's long beautiful healthy shiny, there isn't enough words to describe her hair, was laying peacfully at her elbows, how she does it I have no idea, De wearing her hair up and James and Siruis in the background. I remebered that day, Remus took the picture with Lilys muggle camera. It was a winter day last year, there was snow falling, and I had snow all down my front from Siruis throwing snowballs.

I turned back to Siruis, "Yah I am mad!" Siruis rolled his eyes and began to pace around the room. I watched him with my mouth slightly opened. I sighed and sat on the bed beside James. Now all eyes where on us. "What!" I asked him. He just looked at me with a stupid grin on his face."Siruis Black if you don't tell me why you have that stupid look on your face i'm gunna come over there and kick your butt!"I said calmly flashing him a dangerous look." Well I have this stupid look on my face because your gorgeous when you are mad at me." He stopped and still had a stupid grin on his face.


End file.
